Returning to Paradise
by softgentle
Summary: Jane returns to Thornfield after he Aunt dies and Edward has been pining after her since she left. Unsure of how to reveal his feelings to her, will he surprise himself and do something he never thought he would? Tell a governess he loves her and wishes for her to become his wife?


**Hey guys! I'm back its been a very long year (and a bit). I've been working and just haven't had the time to write anything new but the amount of you sending PMs to me in support is just incredible and I would like to say thank you to each and every one of you. I have written this today and have purposefully not included dialogue please let me know what you think.**

When Jane saw the very tips of thornfield's very high towers and walls, she let out a sigh of relief; she was finally home and to her she felt free again. Despite her aunt's confession and Jane's forgiveness of her bad deeds towards her, Jane felt like a sheet had been lifted on her life and she could breathe finally.

Relief then turned into dread for she knew with her return came a conversation with Mr Rochester. She knew from the lack of a reply to her letter that he was most definitely not impressed by her need to stay longer than expected. Well she was back now and she could resume her role of educating adele as Mr Rochester was expecting. Although she wasn't looking forward to dealing with the likes of Miss Ingram and the other fanciful ladies that had their opinions of governesses; Jane kept positive.

Edward was feeling rather lonesome and had decided to end the house party several weeks ago because its purpose was no longer required. Since Jane had left to be with her dying aunt, Edward had turned into grumpy and snappy gentleman aiming his anger at anything and everything. Until a few days ago when he realised that getting angry and being a grump all the time would not make Jane return quicker. He didn't even reply to her letter in the hope it would entice her to return sooner because she might suspect he might be upset with her staying longer than she originally thought.

Regardless he was missing her and had decided it was time to act on the feelings he had been hiding for such a long time. He could no longer function like this and he knew it was only a matter of time before she found herself a nice young chap to marry. Edward needed to tell her how he felt otherwise he would surely go mad before long and it would not do any good if he didn't at least tell her. Even if he made himself look like a fool.

He had been moping about his study and gardens for days now and everyone had noticed a difference in him but no one suspected it could be due to Jane's departure. As the house had gone from being busy to almost abandoned most of the staff assumed their master had stayed for business and was unable to join the party at their next destination; hence his grumpy mood.

Jane breathed in the country air filled with the scent of grass and listened to her foot steps over the twigs breaking; truly relishing her environment. Little did she know that Adele had been sitting at the window looking over the landscape longingly, much like her guardian in his study and saw Jane walking across the field. Adele ran as fast her little legs could carry her to Sophie and Mrs. Fairfax in the kitchens to tell them she had seen her teacher walking across the fields. The three of them ran to greet her and their master watched them run across the front drive and followed, determined what the commotion was.

When Jane walked through the front and around the corner towards the back entrance, she heard faint shouting coming from the front of the building so she when in search of what the noise was. She walked straight into Sophie, Adele and Mrs. Fairfax. Soon they were all laughing, hugging and kissing on the cheeks not noticing the master of the house approaching the gaggle of women chatting to greet one another.

Mr Rochester knew not what to do. He had imagined this meeting so many times and hadn't the faintest idea what to do next. Should he walk away and wait for a more romantic moment? Should he interrupt the silliness between the four ladies and declare his love for Jane before she decides to leave again? He considered all possible options before deciding to leave them all to their conversation and to catch Jane at another moment.

He managed to leave the sight before him quietly and without being noticed. Whilst he was beyond ecstatic that his love had returned to him, Edward was unsure how to show it without looking like a schoolboy who just had his first kiss. As the evening went on it became more difficult for him to remember that Jane didn't actually see him when she stepped inside the grounds.

Edward had spent that the last few hours writing down every possible avenue for his declaration to Jane of his love and could not find the right words to put together without, again, looking like a schoolboy. Before long he had grown frustrated and decided to take Jane away from the house just talk to her like the man he was. Hoping that Jane would just see Edward for the man he was and not the master of the house and her superior; Edward stepped up from his desk. As if on cue Mrs. Fairfax knocked and entered his study to inform him that Jane had returned; she was ready to discuss future teaching material for Adele at his earliest convenience.

Instead of asking her to meet him in his study in the morning, Edward surprised the housekeeper and asked where he could find her...


End file.
